FP - February, 2398
This page chronicles posts #8961-9080 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2398. *FP - January, 2398 *FP - March, 2398 Syndicate Plots First Week Getting closer to her brother, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR decide to take some precautions to prevent some mishaps that happens on the last station. He goes to put a transporter in a safe place before SKARAH tells Anna he knows where Abbott is, but she doesn’t trust him. On the Syndicate base, ANNA is walking down the hallway when she runs into ABBOTT THAY. He is shocked someone came for him and disheartened (more so than before) when he finds out about his fathers bad health. JATAR follows up behind, making sure SKARAH doesn’t cause issue, but they all make a break for it and leave together. En route to Earth, ANNA contacts HEIDI THAY letting her know she is coming home. Anna is sadden that her father is no in cryostasis, but relieved he isn’t dead just yet. ANNA makes another attempt to talk to ABBOTT who has been quiet. He explains he feels bad and takes more responsibility for what happened than he should, wishing to be punished for everyone he hurt. JATAR puts in a communication to CATHASACH UNA to tell him he is coming home and safe. Keeping up his lie, Jatar has no idea that his father knows he was anywhere but Vulcan! Earth Plots First Week VALENCIA ROSS and LUKE UNA keep on going out and are hanging at the Ross house when OLIVER ROSS does the mean big brother thing and starts to harass them about being all lovey. JASMINE DORR and AIDEN GRAZIER are at her house when they start to make out. Getting hot and heavy, they are shocked when EBEN gets there early and walks in, sending the boy off. Second Week EBEN DORR makes it a point to have the birds and the bees discussion with JASMIN DORR. She is embarassed and fights back some, but in the end agrees with her father to be more aware. ABBOTT THAY is on Earth and goes to Ireland to see HEIDI THAY. His mother is overjoyed to have him back, getting into the protective mother groove. ANNA-ALEENA THAY comes in too and the family have a nice moment together. UNA-KORAN JATAR is back, as well, and goes to Hawaii. CATHASACH UNA confronts him on his behaviour which Jatar acknowledges but is will to do it again to help Anna. Third Week ABBOTT THAY and HEIDI THAY are at the courthouse to see VYLIN ELBRUNNE. She makes them see some juvenile sentences before letting Abbot know he isn’t being charged, but she is shocked at his reaction and his insistence he should be punished. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is hanging out with NRR’BT MADDIX in the wake of everything with Abbott. They talk about why he would be ignoring her and then decide to get their mind of things in France. N’LANI LIU is adjusting to the life as a stay at home mom when HAYDEN LIU returns in hopes of getting lucky. She is insistent that she doesn’t want to and they get into a fight. Worried, Lani explains she will take him up on his offer later on. MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK are back on Earth and their apartment. Merik brings up the awkwardness between them involving his sexual encounters on the planet, only to have Miniya claim she understands and is happy he is alive. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is going to the Una’s when she comes across N’LANI they talk about motherhood and her life with Hayden as an attempt to be friends. N’LANI goes home and finished up the day before HAYDEN returns as well. He takes her up on his sex offer, finding that the nanites didn’t only bring her back to life, but practically made her a born again virgin! ANNA continues on to the Una house where she has a chat with CATHASACH UNA. He is unhappy about Jatar’s choice to go off with Anna and lets her know that, safe or not, Jatar only went because of her. Fourth Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR get together and talk about Abbott. He explains he is writing an article in the FNS and tells her about some of the things blackening Abbott’s character, making it better to tell the truth before it is distorted. HEIDI THAY contacts NARYANNA DORR about DENORIAN THAY, feeling it is time to open the chambers. They do so, but are in shock at the unexpected side-effect: Denorian has been rejuvenated to the point the lost 40 years and looks to be about 50 years old. Awakening with a start he is quickly clamed and even reuinted with ANNA when she arrives to the hospital. ZURI DORR is at the library studying for her lawschool exam when another Napean, FERRAN RON’IK notices her. Drawn in by her rarity he makes it a point to befriend her and they plan a study date. Cardassia Plots Second Week ZETERI DAMAR is finally ready to give in and tells AARIX DAMAR that she will sleep in the main bed with him and would rather have sex then be implanted. He lets her in the bed, but still considers what he will do next. To note her birthday ZETERI has lunch with ARITA INDUS only to tell her about her home situation and inquire about the girls relationship with Yorkin Damar. Third Week AARIX DAMAR is surprised when his mother, GWENI DAMAR is in his apartment instead of his wife. She talks to him about the lack of consummation in their marriage and chastises him for some of his idea on having children - but in the end leaves it to his good judgment. Bajor Plots First Week SOLIS CASSICA confronts SOLIS TERIN about his relationship with Lauren, her jealously coming out as distaste for the girl, prompting her to tell her brother he can do better. Leaving the house, CASSICA goes on a walk with SOLIS POLREN who has been experiencing from discomfort. Telling him about Terin/Lauren sets him over the edge giving him a heart attack. In a flashback post, SOLIS NERYS DORR gets notified that she was accepted to the University of Bajor for fine arts. She tells EBEN DORR who is overjoyed, agreeing to let her stay on the planet. Second Week MARGIANNE EITHREIH’SEV’K is pleased to find out what SOLIS NERYS DORR has been accepted to the University of Bajor and offers to have the young woman stay in her home on the planet. LAUREN UNA goes to visit TERIN at his house to drop off some things for his dad. They get to talking about her family and babies when Terin starts to think that maybe Lauren isn’t all that stupid but has a learning disability. SOLIS BORDIN-ANTOS wishes to make up for lost time and visits with POLREN in the hospital. They talk about dads and Antos’ place in the Solis family. TARA is looking after the kids in the house when she decides to get some advice from TERIN. Asking about what men like in bed embarrasses the teen, but he is able to get some ideas about how to pleasure Lauren. TERIN and LAUREN then go to see POLREN, telling him about Lauren’s possible learning disability and the steps needed to find out if she has one. CASSICA is at the hospital when she sneaks into the mental ward and finds NOAH ALMIN’s room. ZAYN VONDEREHLE catches her, explaining that they are doing experiments on the boy to calm his hormonal deficiencies which will give him a normal life - albeit one in a penal colony. Third Week SOLIS CASSICA, SOLIS TERIN, and SOLIS BORDIN-ANTOS are getting ready for SOLIS POLREN’s welcome home party. LAUREN UNA arrives and some tension is stirred, but that disappears when everyone gets there including ZAYN VONDREHLE, SOLIS BRIN and SOLIS TARA (Post #9061). Later one, ANTOS and LAUREN get to talking and he is very interested in her and her connections to the lovely ladies of the modelling word. ANTOS returns to the havens of his holographic world, brining up a holographic representation of LAUREN and they have sex. LAUREN is finally getting some results back from the IQ tests she took. Counsellor of DS9, SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS explains to her that she has the potential to be very smart but has some learning issues preventing her. In the evening, SILAS is finishing up his rounds to go home when he literally runs into MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA. Realizing she is Lauren’s sister, they take a moment to talk about her needs. PCS-0879 Plots First Week On PCS-0879, MERIK EVEK is staying with Daisuke until he dies but they are visited by Paela who is angry he left. Freaking out, the woman’s other personality comes out, prompting Merik to run, being beamed off the planet by MINIYA EVEK and SHAWN MUNROE who are on a Vulcan shuttle. After his surgery MERIK wakes up with MINIYA there to eagerly greet him. He is standoffish, explaining to her that he isn’t in the mood to be touched and needs some time to let things process. #02 February 2398 #02 February 2398 #02 February 2398